


Hue

by MR01



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019), The Girlfriend Experience (TV)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Developing Friendships, Edrisa announces that she's trying out the boyfriend experience and Malcolm objects, F/M, Feelings Realization, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, some kink, the rest of the team doesn't want to hear-see-or-know about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: The last thing Malcolm needs aside from more trauma is money so he doesn't ask for it but he has things to figure out & a friend he's trying to convince himself he is helping.He wants to laugh at the absurdity of things. What he's signed up for. Daytime profiler, night time kept man.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Edrisa Tanaka
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

They had been killing it this week. Solving case after case. One particularly big.

News breaking.

As a team they even took a visiting serial killer off the streets. With the help of the FBI and several county's cooperation.

But right now it's the end of their shift. All being pretty ready to go home and enjoy the weekend.

When Tally strolled up with a picnic basket and invited them all out to eat.

So they went. Central park being the perfect location on a beautiful day like this.

* * *

After settling down and grabbing their food, soft drinks. They got to talking.

All a little iffy at first but willing to give it a shot when their host had brought up a suggestion.

Trying a small bonding exercise. To share some things about themselves with the team to bring them closer together being the endgame she wanted.

Because after months of working together they still are for the most part just work friends.

Not that close. 

But she wants people she can invite to lunch and late nights drinking or a movie when applicable.

They were currently eating the delicious tortas Tally had surprised the team by making.

While going through with her request because they didn't find many reasons not to.

All starting to participate. A bit reluctant at first. But slowly.

Sharing things about themselves. What it was like growing up, where.

Old mostly funny work stories, some family drama here and it really wasn't that bad.

Things were going great even. Consistently building up to darker moments and real topics.

Well up until Edrisa went in an odd direction and kind of took it up notch.

* * *

"No"

The word settles on the forefront of her mind. Every other thought or sound happens to come to a screeching halt.

And she briefly scans the (not literal) room.

Categorizing their expressions but she's not as quick as Bright.

And ultimately settling back on her own. She thinks she might be gaping like a fish.

Her eyes widening in surprise but the moment passes as does any shred of her previous embarrassment.

They are her kind-of friends and boss. They either accept her as she is or she can call it quits here.

Stop the attempts because fuck them at this point. She doesn't need this particular brand of negativity.

She can simply be, stay a wonderful-weird work acquaintance.

Now she's just annoyed with a dash of anger.

Other, polar feelings she can't really pin down swelling up within her.

If her voice is a little high and her face is a bit warm well it is off little importance.

"What do you mean no. This isn't up for discussion and it certainly isn't your choice to make."

Maybe the macchiato mix she had earlier made her a little bold now but she won't be backing down.

She is tired of being alone and if she has to be with someone.

At least on occasion to take care of basic, human needs she might as well get exactly what she wants.

When.

She's far too busy for one. Eccentric, impatient and closed off where it counts to try dating.

And Dani is taking charge of the situation so it doesn't escalate or become any more awkward.

It is unfortunately kind of difficult.

While this not her business. This is her immediate team-almost family unit.

And low-key she kind of wants to know more yet also no maybe she doesn't because she is a little too close.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

"Look, Bright I think she has a point. She just brought it up because we were sharing."

"Having a moment."

Dani smiles at them both. Kind of wants to reach out to Edrisa and let her know that well she is here for her.

They are not necessarily friends yet but they are women and even though she won't try it herself. Well she seems to have the right idea.

A solid plan with a decent foundation.

Tally looked at her husband. Nudging him to take the initiative because c'mon.

She married a good man and he is a gentleman.

He frowns but ok he's got this.

He thinks he is getting a little practice with being a bit more open. These folks are something else though.

Picking up where Dani left off.

"Sure. One that was definitely ruined by your over-sharing, Edrisa but I guess."

"I can also admit that you trusted us with knowing such heavy-big events going on in your life. That was real cool of you."

The doctor gives him a small smile. Feeling a bit mortified now because her bravery is slipping away.

And all that is left is the thought that she kind of ruined a good thing.

But then she is hearing her boss saying the words. "Respect where it's due." Then he is patting her on the back.

And Malcolm sets the food he had been working on down. Looking just at her as he awkwardly says.

"Hey, can I talk to you in private."

* * *

This time Tally is back full force with a game plan.

Assigning everyone to a task. Efficiently clearing the table of people aside from the pair of murder loving nerds.

"Hey in the meantime. Dani and I can see about getting desserts and you guys can get the drinks. We'll meet up here in ten.. fifteen, deal. Great."

And the group dispersed. Heading off in different directions.

One of the best things about New York is that there are wonderful, life-saving food trucks at almost every corner around this hour.

Once Malcolm is certain that the group is far enough away to hear them he unbuttons his coat a bit.

Suddenly feeling a little warm.

"I.." he tries again. Grabbing his drink and taking a long sip.

He could really use something stronger than a Coke right now but whatever this will have to do. "I could do it."

And she's giving him an incredulous look which right, he totally understands.

But she is still hearing him out.

"Look you know me, which isn't exactly ideal in most areas. Especially in this one but I don't have feelings for you."

"And you do need to work on- or get passed whatever..all that you are experiencing. Who better than with the real thing."

"I'm here and all I ask is that we give this a shot first. If we by that I mean I fuck up, you can move on. No hard feelings."

As he hears himself talking this feels like a train wreck.

He could have worded stuff better but it's already out in the world so she's just going to have to go with it.

Hopefully make a decision before the team comes back or she can always just let him know after she said enough time to process what he said.

"Yes. I um, accept you as tribute." Is that something people say? No. Okay, well damn.

And he's smiling. Leaving her wondering if he really just brought out the sun because the world looks a little too vibrant.

"Great. We can talk details later. Dinner at a fancy Italian restaurant place maybe?" He raised an eyebrow and she just nods.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

"Malcolm, you didn't. Why would you do that?" Ainsley looks at her older brother in clear shock. 

"You manipulated the poor girl. I mean it is ultimately what she'd asked but god-damn Mal." The look of worry evaporating as she starts laughing.

He looks at her then his glass. A mixture of Grey Goose and something fruity.

"We live in New York Ains. And also, I can't let her do this. Sue me."

She hums lightly. Looking unconvinced but this isn't her concern. He just ran it by her because she is his sister.

"Let's just hope she doesn't by the end of this. But all jokes aside. Let me just say you too are oddly perfect together."

She raised her glass in a toast.

Congratulating him. Letting him know that if she is not first choice for the maid of honor position at his wedding.

That she is literally going to kill someone.

* * *

He walks up to Edrisa's apartment. It really is not that far from the precinct and a plus is that it is located in an alright part of town.

A good distance from nearby shops and a decent school district.

He checked on Google maps because he was bored. He had arrived almost twenty minutes early.

Instead of announcing himself he gave the giant bouquet of flowers he had been carrying with him to some girls.

And just keep a small handful.

The previous arrangement had been a little too much and he didn't want to come off as a psycho. Even though she knows him.

This is a little weird and he's being in his head too much about this.

* * *

He knocks about three times. Something light but loud enough to let her know that he's here.

When she opens the door he's stunned. She is gorgeous. He knows-knew that obviously but people look different, better than they would at work.

She is wearing a dark grey and blue dress. French-haute couture, short, sleeveless.

Perfect.

And there's nothing he can say for a moment so he just give her the flowers. 

"I adore them. Thank you. Come in. I'll be right back I've got to put some shoes on."

She tells him to make himself at home. That she was so nervous about today that she made lemonade and brownies.

Not the fun kind though because with her luck they'll be called in early for a case.

Surprised he is not. To see that she keeps a clean space.

He doesn't adventure too far from the table as he looks around the room. He sees a lot of books. One or two family pictures. Science and medical, astronomy trinkets on a shelf.

He expected some nerdy shit of he's honest but either she cleaned up or he miss profiled her.

Either way he can't wait to get to know her.

"I'm ready. And I've got to say Bright. You clean up nice."

He smiles at her as she gets her purse. The heels making her look a little taller. Her legs looking phenomenal.

Locking up after they step out.

Turning to look at him as she asks. "My car or yours?"

"I got the chauffeur waiting. Unless. Well, starting soon whatever you say goes."

She gasps lightly and look that passed over her eyes makes him think that she's picturing exactly what she wants from him.

Then she's snapping out of it. He chuckled thinking her cute.

"Being driven around sounds great. Let's do that."


End file.
